


The Fruitstand

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: The kiss didn't end
Relationships: Iago Vilches/Gonzalo, Max Carbo/Iago Vilches





	The Fruitstand

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Germany talked about this and talked about this. Thanks for helping me with this one.

Max is walking over, his lips on Iago's. Surprise hitting Iago. He was not expecting this. He wasn't expecting Max to show up in the first place. Iago saw Max across the room from him at the funeral. It was obvious the changes that occurred, even under the tshirt. Seeing Max here, seeing this grown man with Max's features, his hair, his lips, his face longer. Taller, broader muscles in places Max has never had. Seeing him walk out of the funeral, seeing Iago. He had felt aware of Iago like he always had. Iago had felt aware of Max. Iago felt aware of who he had been sitting next to. Fighting every urge in his body to go and sit next to Max. Feeling Max in his arms again while he was out making deliveries. Nothing felt better. The body Iago loved has become even more.

Every part of Iago waking up. Iago moans. Max's voice, he has played over and over in his mind, that followed him in his dreams, the voice he desperately wants to hear. These lips he had grown to know. He learned these lips could tell him more about what is going on in Max's mind than Max can tell him. Every part of Iago becoming aware. This person who looks so new is Max. These lips that are on his he knows. His arm winding itself around Max's waist, it knows Max too. It had held, touched, lay with him in bed, so did the hand on his neck and in his hair. They both feel the new places Max has. The places that Iago had seen when he sat behind him.

The feelings of being near Max again, having him this close. Max's hands on his face as he kisses Iago, his lips move as they kiss Iago, how he breathes. He is kissing Max. In this realization Iago moans again, he feels it down, deep inside himself. He is in love. Something that has never left him. The kiss deepening. Iago moving closer. It isn't just lips, it is mouth against mouth. Iago moving his hands down Max's body, under his shirt. His hands discovering this newly made body, it is still Max as he pulls the shirt off.

He's looking in those eyes. Still the same brown, still the ones he lost himself in. Max is peeling off Iago's shirt, Iago is barely aware of it. The eyes he saw when he closed his over the last year. The eyes he'd looked in so many times before. Seeing in them what he feels, the hunger he feels so deep inside himself. A hunger those eyes feel. His lips meeting Max's. Skin touching skin, he can feel it burning in him. Iago's lips moving to Max's neck. He wants Max, he's always wanted Max. Hunger doesn't begin to describe what he's feeling as his lips touch Max's skin, to feel Max's skin under his. Longing doesn't either. 

The nights he lay in bed thinking of Max, holding a shirt Max had worn, breathing in the smell that was left behind, a smell that is going down his throat and into his lungs. The smell had made his body ache, it is now. It yearned for Max, almost calling out for him. It yearns now for what it had been waiting for so long. Iago wishes for a bed, longs for one. So he can make love to him proper. There is no stopping this. His mind, his body, his soul are consumed with Max, just as they always have been. He remembers the kiosk, the car, the times when they didn't make it to the bed when they were officially a couple, wanting Max so badly, Max wanting Iago just as much. 

Iago is unaware they have been moving. All he is aware of is Max, not being able to tear himself away. Iago discovering Max's new body as clothes are being taken off. The work he has been doing in Mozambique has kept him busy, it shows on him, he is bigger. Iago can see it now. Max is beautiful. Its taken Iago's breath away. What he sees is not Max's body but his heart, it has matured, grown. Beautiful isn't the right word, not for what Iago sees in front of him. He is even more breathtaking than before. His lips to Max's, they are water, like air to him and he feels like he is drinking water from a well. 

He's thought of the floor as an option but they aren't going to make it there. Picking Max up, feeling Max's legs winding around him. Max's body finding the wall behind him. Iago barely noticing it, neither is Max. He can feel Max next to him again, the memories he has barely do it justice. Breaking the kiss, Iago taking his length in his hand, finding Max's entrance, giving a slight push. Iago is closing his eyes. Max is gasping. Iago's eyes shutting tighter. Its almost music to him. He is pushing slowly in. Feeling Max's body around him. 

God it is like a dream, one he is terrified he is going to wake up from. Iago is surprised as they start moving, in the time that has passed it seems as if none has at all. But how it is for him when it comes to Max, never something he's had to think about, it just happened. He craves Max's lips as he kisses them. Max's lips responding, wanting more. Iago feels the inside of himself singing as he moves to Max's neck, burying his face there, they are lovers again. Kissing Max's neck deeper, wanting to devour his skin. Max moans, the sound driving him crazy. 

There has never been anyone he wants more, even while Max was away. Every time they were together going through his mind, nothing has ever been more clear to him than when he is with Max. His Max. The thought making it feel permanent, makes this time feel as if it is etched in stone. Immovable. "Iago." Iago can't breathe at the sound of Max saying his name. Remembers it from before but the memory pales in comparison. Iago is looking in Max's eyes. Deep, chocolate brown. Iago feels the inside of himself cave, melt. 

Going to Max's lips, he feels it wash over him. Taking complete control over his body, the kiss halting as Iago holds onto the wall. There is nothing else more important to him than than this boy, this man and this moment. His heart racing, he's panting, Max's arms around him. Max's breaths coming as fast as his. Looking at Max face, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips as if taking a mental picture. Max placing his hands on Iago's face. Iago's eyes shutting, feeling them before opening again. Max is doing the same thing Iago did, memorizing Iago. Iago's hands on Max's face and neck. 

There is a solidarity in it. How Iago still loves Max, how he is still in love with him. Max has never loved anyone else, not even while he was away. There has only been one for him. Still is. Standing, not moving, forehead to forehead. Iago doesn't want to leave this spot, but he has to. "Gonzalo." Max states. He knows where Iago's mind has gone. Iago is pulling back slowly. He's stepping away from Max, turning to find his clothes. He doesn't regret what just happened between him and Max. Nothing could make him regret it. Iago is getting dressed in silence, looking at Max every few seconds. 

Sitting, fully clothed, unable to move. His relationship with Gonzalo was never any good. Gonzalo has wanted Iago to love him in a way he couldn't. Wanting him to forget about Max. He has known the whole time he wasn't going to forget. Forgetting would be too painful. He was never going to love anyone else, not as long as there was Max and there was always going to be Max. Iago can feel Max's hand on his shoulder. Max is sitting beside him, seeing where Iago's thoughts have gone, knowing what Iago has in front of him. Gonzalo has helped Iago through missing Max. But not completely. 

Looking over at Max. There has been a part of him where Max fits. He sees in Max's eyes what he has seen before when it comes to something big in Iago's life. Love. Support. "I never felt for him what I feel for you." Absolute certainty filling Iago's body. It feels like stone. Max is home for him. Max is rubbing Iago's shoulder. Iago feels love, encouragement from it. Iago doesn't want to leave, not when everything he wants is right here in front of him. But he has to do the right thing. Max picking up on Iago's reluctance to leave. Max would be there when this was over, help Iago get through it. He understands. Iago is moving to stand, keeping Max's hand as he does. Starting to leave through the entrance. Max's fingers in between Iago's as they go.


End file.
